InuYasha MXC Most Extreme Elimination Challange
by Mihogoeth
Summary: MXC with the InuYasha characters as the contestents


Hey guys. This is my InuYasha version of MXC (Most Extreme Elimination Challenge.) You would have had to have seen the show to understand this. The show mainly consists of Japanese people doing outrageous games. You never really do know what the prizes are. In the end they have the 10 most painful eliminations of the day. So the usual hosts and people are going to be in it but the contestants will be the InuYasha cast. I am a big Inu fan and some of the comments towards the characters may be degrading, it is the comments of the MXC characters, so please no flames. Anyways here it is. Enjoy ^_^.  
  
~Mihogoeth  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Announcer: Welcome to MXC, Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. With your hosts Kenny Blankenship and Vic Romano.  
  
Vic: Well Kenny we have a special game today.  
  
Kenny: Why?  
  
Vic: well today we have humans verses demons.  
  
Kenny: really, so they do exist.  
  
Vic: Kenny you gullible little monkey. Wait here is a demon right here. *camera zooms in on InuYasha*  
  
InuYasha: *crosses arms* Feh, they don't know what damned team to put me on; I am going to join the humans.  
  
Vic: let's go to Guy Le Douche  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Guy: We have a super battle today. Especially with all these demons around. *looks around nervously* We start with Sinkers and Floaters, then we go to Door Jam, then we go to Tumbling Dominos of Doom, and last but not least the always popular and demanding Log Drop.  
  
Let's go to Captain Tenneal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Captain Tenneal: How many of you believe that groping women is wrong and should be a crime?  
  
*Every one raises their hands except for Miroku.* Captain Tenneal: Well you are all wrong, groping women is a good way to woo them, look at this guy here, he didn't raise his hand.  
  
*Walks up to Miroku and makes him stand up.*  
  
Captain Tenneal: You are the only one who didn't raise your hand how come?  
  
Miroku:... *looks down at a angry Sango who is about to hit him*  
  
Captain Tenneal: Any ways let the games begin. Let's go! *Every one runs down the hill except for Sesshoumaru who slowly takes his time walking.*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vic: Sinkers and Floaters, the object there is to stay on the floaters or you're a sinker."  
  
Captain Tenneal: Get it on. *swings his little baton*  
  
*Kagome cautiously walks up to the edge of the water.*  
  
Vic: First up for the humans we have Kagome, she is a high school student who is always sick and never at school.  
  
*Kagome starts to jump across the rocks. She suddenly stops when she almost falls.* Vic: You can't stop in this game it is just a matter of time. *Kagome continues, she almost made it to the end but her foot slipped out from under her and she fell over backwards and hits her head on the rock behind her  
  
Vic: oooo that counts for an MXC impact replay. See how she took her time, and there goes her foot brining the rest of her down.  
  
Kenny: I think she may have a concussion.  
  
Vic: First up for the demons we have Shippo, he is a little fox demon who virtually has no weight.  
  
*Shippo easily manages to cross the rocks because of how light he is.* Vic: And Shippo get a point for the demons, but it is still any ones game.  
  
Vic: Next up we have Sango, she is a demon exterminator and kills demons.  
  
Kenny: Then why doesn't she kill the other team?  
  
Vic: Good question Kenny.  
  
*Sango starts to jump across but landed on a sinker and quickly sunk, she stands there her arms crossed*  
  
Vic: and still no points for the humans yet, lets see how are next demon does.  
  
*Sesshoumaru looks down at the water and wrinkles his nose with disgust. He turns around, but Captain Tenneal urges him on. Sesshoumaru crouches and gracefully jumps and lands on the other site of the water.  
  
Kenny: Is that cheating?  
  
Vic: I don't know Kenny  
  
*Sesshoumaru gives that camera a death glare.  
  
Vic: maybe we should just let them have the point. Still no points for the humans, maybe the next contestant can get them one.  
  
*InuYasha runs up and starts to quickly jumps across the rocks, he almost fell but quickly regained himself and ran the rest of the way.*  
  
Vic: And there is a point for the humans. That's the end of Sinkers and Floaters. The demons have 2 points and humans are not far behind with 1.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There, the second chapter will be Door Jam ^_^. 


End file.
